In the conventional pixel arrangement manner, any output channel of the data driving circuit corresponds to a fixed color. As shown in FIG. 1, the colors of sub-pixels (sub-pixels of column Rm, m is a positive integer) connected by each data line Dm are the same (all are R, all are B or all are G). These output channels are fixedly connected to a digital to analog converter (DAC) of a corresponding color; the digital to analog converter is then connected to a Gamma circuit to which this color corresponds. In this way, different colors would not be mutually influenced.
In displays of Sub Pixel Rendering (SPR) type, one data line is generally connected to sub-pixels of different colors. FIG. 2 shows a possible way of SPR sub-pixel arrangement manner, wherein sub-pixels of column Rm (m=1, 2, 3 . . . ) connected by any data line Dm (m=1, 2, 3 . . . ) contain sub-pixels of three colors (R, G, B). If the Gamma circuits grouped according to colors are still used, it will result in abnormity of the output voltage value. A commonly used solution at present is combining the Gamma input voltages of various colors such that there is only one group of Gamma circuits within the whole chip. Here all the DACs are connected to the same group of Gamma circuits, and perform gray scale operations on the data in the forepart such that the input gray scales of various colors correspond to different voltage values. This is generally called digital Gamma adjustment. Such a method may result in gray scale loss, because not all the gray scales can be displayed for colors of small voltage ranges; moreover, the display quality of the screen is thus declined.